The Words
by QueenAU
Summary: Your soul mate's first words to you are on your skin. No one knew how, but they just appear the day you are born. Austin and Ally's words match, but how do they meet? Auslly, AU.
1. Famous Austin Moon

**Austin is already famous before they meet. Ally is still herself.**

* * *

In a world where your soul mate's first words to you are imprinted on your skin, people spend a lot of their life searching for the one.

No one knew how, but they just appear the day you are born. People obsess over their words. Why? Because they worked. Even her own parents had found each other by their marks.

Ally had given up on finding her soul mate, though.

Near her neck but on her back was sloppy handwriting saying, _I like your song.  
_  
There were several problems that fed her doubt of ever finding her soul mate.

One, she wouldn't sing in public. Ally had a big case of stage fright. She wrote songs in her song book, yes, but that lead to the next point.

Two, nobody should ever know about her song book. It was one of her biggest secrets, and she kept it hidden at all times.

So while her classmates ran around meeting strangers hoping for their true love, she dreaded hers.

* * *

Austin was a famous singer, and while it had its perks, it also had its downfalls. The paparazzi was one of them.

"Mr. Moon! Over here, please!"

"Austin, great concert last night!"

"Look over this way!"

He squinted at the blinding flashes of the cameras. The worst part wasn't this. It was when they got grabby.

"I just want to go to the store, okay?" He sighed as they got too close for comfort. Should have brought along bodyguards, but that would have gave him away even faster. Austin turned on his heel, ready to run.

Resistance came in the form of his shirt being tugged back. He went on pushing forward. The noise of fabric tearing sounded.

The cameras went crazy.

Austin froze, heart pounding. It was too late.

They had gotten his words.

* * *

"Oh my god, did you hear?"

"Austin Moon's-"

"Words are out!"

Two girls squealed in glee. Ally let out a suffering breath. Soul marks were such a big deal but especially if a celebrity's was known. Poor guy.

"Hey, do you want to see the photo?" One of the girls asked.

Ally smiled and shook her head. They meant well, but she just wasn't interested. "No thanks."

* * *

The concert had been terrible.

Now that everyone knew his soul mate's words, fans have been shouting them at him randomly all the time. It made his heart skip the first couple of times until he got used to it. His ears have been on alert for those words since he could read, and now they were being overused.

The meet and greet was basically people exclaiming his words and staring at him hopefully. Of course, none of the fans' own marks matched what he responded with.

His time at this city had been terrible, but now he got some time to explore. His feet carried him through a nearly empty mall-he chose this time specifically for the most peace-and to a music instrument store.

Sonic Boom.

* * *

No customers had come in today, and she spent the majority of her shift by the counter jotting down ideas for songs. Once a sufficient amount of lyrics were written in her song book, she headed to one of the pianos for sale in the corner. Nobody was going to be coming any time soon, anyway.

With a deep breath, she let her hands dance on the keys.

* * *

When Austin walked into the store, it was completely empty. The sound of piano playing and beautiful singing met his ears. It was catchy, but not a song he's ever heard before. He found himself nodding along as he followed the music to its source.

The star spotted a brunette girl off in her own world, smiling softly as she sang with the piano. The song, though a bit slow for Austin's taste, was pleasant. The girl, his age, was radiating genuine happiness as her siren like voice filled the room.

He was entranced.

Austin fell into a tranquil trance, and was confused when the song trailed off to an end. She was writing something in a journal, and it was at this moment he realized that it was _her song_.

He coughed, causing her to jump slightly. "I like your song."

Her eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, I wanted to check out some guitars..." He began until he realized what she had said. It seemed like she didn't memorize this either, like the rest of his fans. "You're!"

She caught on too. "I'm! Oh my god, you're!"

The excitement in finding your soul mate filled him. He grabbed the end of his shirt and took it off. "Look!" He pointed at his back. _What are you doing in here?_

The girl's face was flushed red. "Um...I'm not doing that." But she turned around and tugged her collar down a bit so he could see the words just below the back of her neck. _I like your songs._

They both grinned widely.

"I thought I'd never find you."

* * *

 **What'd you think? PS Now that at the end you know Austin's words, can you imagine his fans yelling that at him at meet and greets?**

 **Let me know your thoughts on my little soul mate one shot? ;) I might make this into a drabble series? Maybe.**


	2. Spies

**Spy AU, because why not?**

* * *

Most people's words were shared. As soon as they appeared, people proudly paraded them around. Written in their soul mate's handwriting, it was like their compass for their life's companion.

Ally used to do that.

Now she can't.

It was dangerous, a liability, to have someone know her words now. Her profession sparked the anger of many, and if someone found out her mark, they could use it against her.

Which was why right now she was applying layers and layers of foundation, and setting it with equal amounts of powder. It needed to be enough so that the black script on the inside of her wrist was gone.

 _Make me._

A faint beep alerted her of an incoming message. She reached up to her ear and tapped her com. "Hello?"

"Car is by 47th. I hope you looked over the details."

"I've memorized them. I'll contact you when I'm done."

Information extraction at one of the most highly guarded places in the world?

She adjusted her bracelets, a disguised weapon which could shoot bits that would electrically shock people, and went out the door.

They should have assigned a new agent for this.

* * *

Easy peasy, as his best friend would say.

If only Dez knew what he did for a living.

Austin was whistled smugly as his gadget unlocked the safe. Beside him was the owner of the safe, unconscious thanks to another useful tool.

"Easy peasy."

* * *

Getting past the security took less time than it usually did. Usually, she would quietly stun the security with her bracelets, and continue on her way. Cameras were usually already disabled by the tech force of her organization. Get in, grab the file, and get out.

This time, it was too easy. All the guards were down. Her path was way too smooth. Of course, with a sinking feeling, she figured it out before she even got to the room.

There was already someone else there.

It was another spy, agent, or whatever you wanted to call it. He was not far from her age, with blond hair and if her eyes weren't tricking her, a lot of gadgets on him.

And he was going to get away with her file.

With his back turned to her, she made her move. He turned around just in time to block her punch.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._

He struck back with trained efficiency, and she retreated and reciprocated. They traded blows back and forth, but they couldn't overcome one another. Both of them were highly trained, and armed with perfected reflexes.

Eventually, Ally feinted to the right. He went to deflect the nonexistent jab and that's when she made her move. Ally quickly swung out her leg, and the other spy toppled back. She finally had her advantage. Ally reached into her belt and aimed her stun gun at him. His eyes were wide as he became aware of his predicament. Inwardly, Ally smirked.

"Give me it."

"Make me." He smiled impishly, eyes holding a mischievous glint.

She was about to retort, but the exact words he uttered echoed in her mind.

 _Make me._

A flurry of emotions passed through her face. Shock, confusion, and disbelief. "Show me your wrist."

 _This is the worst way to find out._

"What?"

"Your wrist! Lift up your sleeve."

A few beats passed before his realization mirrored hers. "That's where my…wait, you said! You said the words!" His eyes traveled to the file, then her stun gun. "Well, this is awkward."

"Yeah. See you later." A charge of electricity struck him, and his body met the floor. She picked up the file and dusted it off. "Soulmate or not, I always finish my job."

* * *

When Austin came to, he found a note with a number on it. A few more words were underneath it.

 _No hard feelings, it's just business. Give me a call, hopefully when I'm off the job._

He peeled back his sleeve and compared the handwriting. "Exactly the same." He murmured. He glanced back at the empty safe. "And she made me fail a mission."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and all your support! You guys seem to like the soul mate words idea, so I'm continuing this!**

 **Let me know any other AU ideas or ideas in general of how they could meet ;)**


End file.
